Recuérdame
by Satochi Ketchum
Summary: Lo que no se vio del campamento del profesor Oak


Nos encontramos en la región de Kanto, puntualmente en Pueblo Paleta. Allí el reconocido investigador el profesor Samuel Oak estaba llevando a cabo un campamento para que los niños conocieran a los Pokemon y fueran capaces de convivir con ellos.

Nuestra historia se centrará en un pequeño pelinegro de nombre Ash Ketchum, su madre lo había traído hasta aquí contra su voluntad, pero después de estar cerca de los Pokemon se dio cuenta de que se divertiría en este campamento.

El pequeño azabache iba pensando en lo que había sucedido hace un momento…

Conoció a una niña llamada Serena, después de ayudarla en el bosque la muchacha no se separó en ningún momento del Ketchum, a él le había agradado conocerla pero después de un tiempo comenzó a sentirse agobiado con la sobre atención que le brindaba la pelimiel.

Logró "liberarse de ella" por unos momentos- si que es rara- pensó mientras caminaba sin rumbo fijo

Siguió con su caminata hasta que vio a una niña castaña recargada en un árbol, tenía oculto su rostro entre sus manos.

Ash se acercó lentamente y a medida que avanzaba lograba escuchar los sollozos que emitía la pequeña.

Al llegar a su lado puso una mano en su hombro- ¿Qué te sucede, niña?-

La castaña levantó su rostro mostrando unos grandes y bellos ojos de color azul, luego de observar al chico un momento esquivó su mirada y pronunció secamente- no es asunto tuyo-

-Entiendo si no quieres hablar, pero si cambias de opinión...aquí estaré- terminó con una sonrisa amistosa

Hubo un momento de silencio, la niña esperó que el pelinegro se cansara de esperar y se fuera, pero no fue así.

-Este niño es muy extraño- pensó

La pequeña comenzó a debatirse si hablar con el chico que estaba a su lado, tal vez sería de confianza...o tal vez no.

Después de todo no conocía a nadie aquí.

Su semblante se volvió triste y decidió hablar- yo no quería venir a este campamento, no conozco a nadie, mi padre me trajo hasta aquí, quiero regresar a Hoenn-

El azabache observaba cómo volvían a descender lágrimas por las mejillas de aquella muchacha, se sentía un poco mal por ella, recordó una de las tantas cosas que le dijo su madre antes de dejarlo en el campamento.

"y por cierto Ash, trata bien a las niñas y sé sensible con ellas ya que son más emocionales que los niños"

También recordó cómo su madre lo calmaba a él cuando estaba triste…

Los ojos de la castaña se abrieron producto de la impresión al verse rodeada por los brazos del pequeño Ketchum, él la estaba abrazando.

-tranquila, desde ahora yo me encargaré de que pases momentos agradables en lo que queda de campamento- susurró con una pequeña sonrisa

Luego de ese momento hicieron muchas cosas juntos, jugar con los Pokemon, esconderse de Serena, no lo hacían por crueldad, eran sólo "juegos de niños".

Había llegado el momento en que los padres fueran a buscar a sus hijos, Ash y la pequeña castaña estaban sentados esperando mientras comían una manzana.

De pronto un joven de cabello castaño se acercó a la "pareja" y habló con un tono de voz burlón- vaya vaya si no es el perdedor Ketchum-

Antes de que Ash respondiera su acompañante se puso de pie enfrentando al chico- ¿quién te crees que eres para hablarle así a mi novio?-

\- así que tu novia es la que libra tus batallas Ash, patético-

El azabache frunció ligeramente el ceño- ya lárgate de una vez Gary-

El castaño se fue dejando en paz a nuestro protagonista y su "novia".

Luego de perder de vista a Gary, Ash volteo a ver a la castaña con una expresión de confusión en el rostro- ¿novio?¿qué es eso?-

La pequeña respondió encogiéndose de hombros- no lo sé, mamá dice que cuando dos personas se llevan bien y se agradan pueden ser novios...y tú me agradas-

\- tú también me agradas-

\- entonces somos novios- sentenció la niña

El pelinegro recordó cómo ella se había enfrentado a Gary y pensó- definitivamente no quiero hacerla enfadar-

Hubo un momento de silencio hasta que habló nuevamente la ojiazul- por cierto, aún no sé tu nombre-

\- me llamo Ash Ketchum ¿y el tuyo?- respondió sonriéndole

-mi nombre es Ma…-

...

\- ¡Ash despierta!-

La voz de su madre hizo que se sobresaltara, dio un largo suspiro, otra vez ese sueño…

-¿qué sucede mamá?-

Delia Ketchum puso sus manos en la cintura y miró a su hijo con reproche- debes ir a ciudad Carmín a buscar a tu amiga May, recuerda que en dos días nos iremos de vacaciones a Alola-

El sólo recuerdo de la chica que lo acompañó en su viaje por Hoenn hacía que el Ketchum sonriera, esa sonrisa (a los ojos de su madre) demostraba más afecto que a los demás.

\- pronto nos volveremos a ver...May- pensó el joven

En el puerto de ciudad Carmín, bajaba de un barco May Balance.

La chica hizo tronar sus nudillos mientras pensaba- ¿así que besaste a otra chica?...me las pagarás Ash Ketchum-

Fin...


End file.
